Lunch Time
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Es el primer día de escuela y Jon está muy emocionado porque Damian irá a clases con él en Metrópolis. Quiere mostrarle toda la escuela y almorzar juntos en el comedor, pero al parecer, el chico maravilla tiene otros planes para la comida. / / JonDami


JonDami se convirtió en una pareja que se metió en mi corazón, gracias a Daena Fuegoscuro que hizo presión para que sucediera, así que este fanfic es para ella. También tengo que reconocer que mi mejor amigo me inculcó el shippeo aunque él lo nigue y diga que son heteros ja ja. ¡Esto es tu culpa Gastón, hacete cargo! :)

El fanfic está basado en SuperSons de DC Rebirth, en el número 10 donde Bruce le dice a Damian que irá junto con Jon al colegio en Metrópolis.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le perteneces a DC Comics, no a mí.

* * *

 **Lunch Time:**

El inicio de clases siempre era algo emocionante para Jon; nuevos compañeros y cosas para aprender. Aunque ahora estaban en Metrópolis, y al principio no había querido mudarse a la ciudad, iniciar el colegio le seguía pareciendo una aventura. Sobre todo porque a partir de ese año, Damian Wayne iría al colegio con él. Era consciente de que quizá el pequeño Wayne no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero él lo consideraba un buen amigo y estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí todos los días con él, incluso cuando no fuera al mismo curso.

—¡Buenos días Damian! —gritó al verlo llegar en un clásico y elegante Mercedes-Benz negro.

Se acercó corriendo hacia él y sonrió al verlo bajar. Recordaba haberlo escuchado exigir que Alfred lo llevara cada mañana así que se asomó para saludar al mayordomo y amigo de Bruce Wayne.

—No estoy de humor para tu optimismo, Jon —gruñó Damian caminando hacia la escuela.

Superboy hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y lo siguió. Creía que no estaba feliz con estar ahí, pero estaba seguro de que él podría hacer que las cosas sean diferentes para Damian.

—Tenemos clases diferentes, pero estaremos juntos en el período para comer, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó sonriendo, retomando la marcha detrás de él.

—Ni lo sueñes, en cuanto pueda me iré de aquí —refunfuñó Damian y Jon frunció el ceño.

—¡No puedes fugarte! Tu papá dijo que si faltabas nuestro trabajo juntos se acaba, ¡no va a dejarte ser Rob…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Damian puso su mano en la boca de Jon para callarlo.

—¡Los nombres idiota! —murmuró en su oído. Suspiró y aflojó la presión—. En fin, creo que no puedes ser sutil.

Damian comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio y Jon lo siguió, pero se separaron cuando tuvieron que entrar a clases. El chico maravilla era tres años más grande y debía ir a secundaria, mientras que Superboy aún estaba en primaria. Cuando lo pensaba así la diferencia entre ellos era muy grande, sin embargo cuando estaban juntos en su guarida, cuando eran Robin y Superboy, no parecía que hubiera diferencia alguna. Quizá Damian fuera un idiota que no sabía tratar a la gente, y Jon fuera demasiado sensible pero cuando peleaban juntos hacían un gran equipo.

Aunque Damian no estaba contento de ir a la escuela, Jon estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tener un amigo ahí. Metrópolis era algo nuevo para él y no había nadie en esa escuela al que pudiera llamar _amigo_ , y aunque ciertamente Damian no aceptaría ese título con facilidad, Jon sabía que al chico maravilla no le molestaba su presencia. Si lo hiciera, no lo habría ido a buscar a su casa para "entrenar" cómo decía él, o no lo habría ayudado cuando tuvieron problemas junto con los Teen Titans. Incluso creía que lo dejaría ser parte del equipo en algún momento, sólo estaba siendo rudo como siempre, porque esa es la forma más segura de que nadie se meta dentro de tu corazón.

La clase se le hizo lenta, por más que estuviera emocionado con la escuela, también estaban ansioso por mostrarle Metrópolis a Damian, aunque seguramente él lo conociera mejor que Jon inclusive. No se desanimó por eso, sino que cuando terminó el primer período de clases, salió a buscar a Damian al comedor. Esperaba que no se haya perdido, o no haya querido ir.

Estuvo sentado unos segundos en una de las mesas del comedor cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

—¡Damian! —mencionó al verlo y se levantó de un salto—. ¿Vienes para almorzar?

El chico maravilla sonrió con altanería, como siempre y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida. Jon lo miró desconcertado y lo siguió corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuando lo alcanzó fuera del comedor.

—Vamos a comer a algún lado más interesante —respondió desafiante y Jon dudó, haciendo un mueca en su rostro—. Oh, ¿el superbaby tiene miedo de escapar de clases?

—¡No tengo miedo! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño—. No creo que sea apropiado…

—Lo apropiado es aburrido —respondió emprendiendo la marcha y Jon lo siguió.

No dijo nada durante la trayectoria, solamente siguió a Damian intrigado sobre lo que quería hacer. Cuando atravesaron la puerta del colegio, el chico maravilla dobló a la izquierda y se metió en un pequeño callejón aislado. Jon siguió detrás suyo y se chocó contra el cuerpo de Damian cuando éste se detuvo.

—¿Por qué paraste? —preguntó tocando su nariz y Damian se dio la vuelta.

—Porque necesitaba un buen lugar para el despegue —respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Jon abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego negó suavemente. Sus padres no le dejaban usar sus poderes en la escuela, estaría muy mal fugarse durante el almuerzo con Damian y peor sería hacerlo volando. El chico pareció darse cuenta de su reticencia y se acercó más a Jon.

—¿Te asusta? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. Si no quieres venir, no vengas. Los nenes de mami no se escapan del colegio.

Damian se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Probablemente iría a pié al darse cuenta de que Jon no accedería. Sin embargo, Superboy corrió hacia él, lo tomó debajo de los brazos y comenzó a volar lo más alejado de las personas.

—¿Estás contento? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora vamos.

Damian sonreía triunfal y Jon puso los ojos en blanco. A veces le desesperaba no poder entenderlo, las diferencias que los separaban le hacía difícil comprender esa mente y Damian era demasiado hábil logrando convencerlo de hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle "no"?

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —respondió Robin acomodándose mejor.

Era complicado maniobrar en el aire con un cuerpo casi como el suyo colgado, pero tenía super fuerza y eso lo hacía mucho más simple. Damian lo abrazó del cuello para poder estar más agarrado y Jon se lo permitió sin decir nada. Podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su amigo, pero eran opacados con los suyos propios que no lo dejaban pensar en nada más.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Jon mirando alguna tienda de comida donde pudieran almorzar.

—Hay un BatBurger aquí, lo vi el otro día —respondió Damian, aferrándose con más fuerza y pasando su rostro por el hombro de Jon para mirar la ciudad—. No puedo creer cómo no hay un SuperBurguer o algo así, es la ciudad de Superman, no de Batman.

—Superman no es un millonario —dijo Jon riendo suavemente.

—Bueno, qué puedo decir. Playboy de día, vigilante de noche.

Jon sonrió negando con la cabeza y se aferró mejor a Damian para cambiar de dirección y volar al BatBurger. Internamente se preguntó qué pediría para comer Damian, si era vegetariano. Quizá de las pocas cosas que entendía de él, ser vegetariano era una de esas. Ambos compartían ese amor hacia los animales y Jon podía comprender por qué Damian había elegido dejar de comer carne. Era algo que le gustaría imitar en algún futuro próximo.

Aterrizaron en el estacionamiento del BatBurger y Damian se alejó de él suavemente. Sin embargo, caminó a su lado con calma. Entraron e hicieron la fila mirando que iban a comer. Damian se entretuvo localizando el menú vegetariano y terminó pidiendo una ensalada y una hamburguesa de soja. Jon no sabía qué hacer; por un lado no quería pedir lo mismo que Damian y que el chico lo terminara molestando por copiarse, pero tampoco quería comprar carne, sintiéndose tan afín con los propósitos de Damian.

—Creo que te acompañaré en la elección —mencionó mirándolo de reojo para ver su reacción.

Damian lo vio sorprendido pero luego sonrió de lado.

—Uno menos comiendo carne, mejor —respondió y Jon lo acompañó en la sonrisa.

Cuando recibieron los pedidos, el kryptoniano estuvo a punto de sentarse en la mesa, pero Damian tomó su pedido y los cargó a ambos.

—Volvamos al colegio, aquí hay mucha gente —dijo sosteniendo las dos bolsas de comida.

—Pero en el colegio hay más gente aún —respondió confundido y quiso arrebatarle su comida.

—Superbaby, sé que todo esto de ser rebelde es nuevo para ti, pero yo soy veterano en esto, así que sólo sígueme.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el chico-malo-Robin-Damian-Wayne. Le desesperaba cuando se ponía en plan líder mundial de la rebelión, ¡se trataba sólo de un almuerzo escolar!

—Damian, las clases ya empezaron, no podemos comer en el comedor como si nada, no va a haber nadie —explicó saliendo del BatBurger hacia el estacionamiento donde aterrizaron.

—Mira, superbaby, estudié tu colegio antes de venir, ¿crees que no sabría si hay aulas vacías en el piso tres? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

Lo debería haber supuesto. Damian tuvo todo planeado desde el principio. Sólo quería que lo llevara a comer y volver al colegio para fastidiarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de espaldas para que el chico maravilla viajara sobre él. Así sería más cómodo y menos vergonzoso para él. Sin embargo, Damian lo rodeó y se abrazó a su cuello, sosteniendo las bolsas de comida con una mano.

Por un breve instante, Jon se quedó congelado. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Él claramente podría oír sus latidos acelerados, ¿sería por el miedo y por eso no le importaba que lo escuchara? No, Damian no tenía miedo a volar, él le había dicho que extrañaba eso de sus poderes, cuando resucitó y pudo volar, así que no podía ser por eso. Aceptó que Damian era un psicópata y que no había razón para su comportamiento.

Salió volando con Robin colgado de su cuello y trató de calmarse lo más que pudo. Estando así de cerca, Damian no necesitaba super oído para escuchar su corazón latir tan rápido. ¿Será ese el por qué eligió volar así? A pesar de que era contraproducente, saber eso lo puso aún más nervioso.

—¿Por dónde entramos al colegio? —preguntó volando sobre el edificio y mirando alguna ventana o puerta en la que pudieran pasar desapercibido.

—Hay una ventana en la parte de atrás del tercer piso que no tiene pasador —indicó señalando la dirección.

Jon volvió hacia allí y trató de correr la ventana, porque Damian estaba sosteniendo su cuello y también la comida. Pasó con cuidado y cuando estuvieron dentro, Damian se soltó. Jon no estaba muy acostumbrado a llevar a alguien encima mientras volaba, había aprendido hacía tan poco que aún no experimentó cargar personas. Sin embargo, la experiencia de llevar a Damian se le hizo muy reconfortante, e incluso personal.

—¿Dónde está el aula que…? —empezó, pero Damian tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia un aula vacía.

El corazón de Jon se disparó con ese contacto y su rostro adquirió un tono rosado que no podría ocultar. Damian lo soltó cuando cerró la puerta del aula y lo vio sentarse en una mesa y comenzar a abrir su comida.

—Um... ¿planeaste esto durante todo el día? —preguntó Jon caminando despacio hasta él y sentandose en la mesa también—. Escaparnos y hacerme faltar el primer día de clases.

—Digamos que fue divertido verte perder los estribos —rió pasándole la bolsa de alimentos.

Jon giró los ojos y tomó su paquete. Había pedido la misma hamburguesa de soja que Damian pero en vez de ensalada, pidió papas fritas. Le ofreció un poco y sonrió de lado cuando Damian aceptó una papa.

—Quizá me haga vegetariano en algún momento —comentó dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

—No te creo, te gusta demasiado la carne —bromeó Damian.

—¡Puedo dejarla! —mencionó alterado pero su amigo rió como si no le creyera—. Bueno, de a poco.

Damian rió y se robó una papa más mientras Jon sonreía levemente. El sonido de la risa de Damian no era algo a lo que estuviera muy acostumbrado, pero de todos modos le pareció algo lindo.

—¿Quieres ensalada? —preguntó ofreciéndole y Jon negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo despacio y cuando Damian lo miró sin entender, Jon se aclaró la garganta con algo de vergüenza—, por haberme hecho salir del colegio. Sé que no estuvo bien pero realmente disfruté saltarme las reglas por un día.

Damian sonrió y bajó la cabeza suspirando.

—Creo que vale la pena escapar de clases contigo, superbaby —murmuró sin mirarlo y volvió la vista él—. Aunque eres un bebé, haces las cosas más divertidas.

El corazón de Jon latió increíblemente rápido y soltó la papa que se había llevado a la boca sin terminar de comerla. Su rostro adquirió un tono rosado y lo miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Damian lo miró arqueando una ceja, sin entender por qué se veía tan sorprendido. Aún así, Jon podía escuchar los latidos de su compañero y sabía que estaba nervioso. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que el chico maravilla se mostraba dubitativo o nervioso.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —preguntó Damian y Jon no entendió por qué le dijo aquello cuando Damian estaba tan nervioso como él.

—¡No! —exclamó haciendo un mohín, aún sin terminar de comer la papa que tenía en su boca y lo señaló—. ¡Tú lo estás más!

Damian abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se rió de verlo hablar con comida en su boca. Aferró sus manos al borde de la mesa y se inclinó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Jon retrocedió un poco, pero Damian no lo dejó. Su boca atrapó la papa que Jon tenía y la cortó, comiéndola él.

Jon tragó saliva y se quedó sin hacer un solo movimiento. ¿Qué había hecho ese chico? Nunca imaginó a Robin como un héroe tan atrevido. Damian se rió de su rostro y tomó una papa de Jon para llevársela a la boca.

—¿Qué pasa superbaby, no vas a venir por ella? —preguntó sonriendo y Jon se sintió aún más nervioso y avergonzado.

—¡Pero Damian! —gritó escandalizado y bajó la voz cuando se dio cuenta de su volumen—. ¿Realmente quieres que…?

Damian se inclinó más cerca y Jon vio cómo dirigía la papa hacia él. Estaban cerca y su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía pensar. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó cerrando la distancia y abriendo la boca para comer la papa pero se topó con un par de labios que danzaron sobre los suyos.

Jon abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Damian se había quitado la papa de la boca y lo estaba besando. Al principio entró en pánico, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que su boca ya lo había hecho. Quizá su cuerpo ya sabía lo que debía hacer cuando Damian Wayne lo besara, porque su corazón se lo había imaginado miles de veces y su cerebro pensó miles de otras cómo podía llegar a él.

Su cuerpo se giró tanto como se lo permitía esa posición y sus manos se aferraron a la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi la hizo crujir. Sin embargo, cuando una mano de Damian tomó su rostro, casi acunándolo, creyó que iba a partir la mesa con su super fuerza por los nervios que tenía. Para evitar daños, soltó la mesa y apretó su pantalón con un mano evitando ponerla sobre cualquier otro lugar. Su otra mano buscó a tientas donde descansar y encontró la de Damian reposando en la mesa.

El chico maravilla se sobresaltó cuando el tacto cálido de Superboy cubrió su mano, pero no dejó de besarlo, y Jon tampoco. Sus labios parecían saber exactamente qué hacer, a pesar de que él no tenía experiencia sobre besos. Sin embargo el momento se sentía tan íntimo, tan personal, tan único que no se puso a pensar en eso.

Cuando se separaron, Jon respiraba agitado y Damian no era una excepción. El chico maravilla se bajó de la mesa y se puso frente a Jon.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó con seriedad, mirándolo tan profundo como podía.

Jon titubeó, sintiéndose incapaz de responder eso sin dejarse en evidencia. Aunque, ¿no lo había hecho recién?

—Yo… yo no —intentó buscar una palabra que expresara su afirmación, pero que no lo delatara de esa forma—, sí.

Damian sonrió nuevamente, de esa forma especial que nunca le veía, no con superioridad, altanería o egocentrismo, sino cómo una sonrisa genuina de felicidad real. Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, los labios del chico maravilla volvieron a tomarlo y Jon no pudo hacer más que corresponder.

Esta vez sus brazos no se quedaron quietos, se aferraron a los de Damian y él tomó su camisa del colegio y lo acercó más. El beso era más urgente, aunque seguía siendo tranquilo y torpe, porque era la primera vez que ambos daban un beso. Se desarrolló con tanta naturalidad que le costó entender cómo nunca había sucedido antes.

Cuando se separaron, Jon percibió que sus latidos, si bien estaban acelerados, parecían mucho más calmados que antes. Pensó que era porque él también lo había besado y eso reducía la ansiedad de Damian. Sonrió con timidez cuando la mirada de Robin se puso intensa sobre él y agachó la cabeza.

Damian sonrió y se acercó para volver a besarlo pero la campana sonó. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron y Jon saltó de la mesa. Sólo era el fin de clases, lo que significaba que podían volver a casa. Damian recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

—¿Vas a venir o tengo que llevarte a rastras? —preguntó con su habitual sonrisita de superioridad.

Jon fue hacia él y giró los ojos por su comportamiento de siempre, pero luego lo reemplazó por una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres venir a casa? —preguntó cerrando la puerta del aula testigo de sus primeros besos.

Damian sonrió y caminó hacia adelante.

—Sólo si comemos papas fritas —respondió.

El rostro de Jon brilló con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El comentario de Damian de "playboy de día, vigilante de noche" es parte de una canción "Batman Rap" está en Youtube. La letra en inglés dice "I´m Batman, the motherfucker dark knight. I´m a playboy by day, vigilant by night. The defender of Gotham. I dress up like a bat 'cus it's motherfuckin' awesome!" Es muy graciosa.


End file.
